5x17 Up, Down, All Around
(It starts outside then Sky comes in looking until she spots the viewers) Sky: Oh, hi. Uh. Baby Bird: Tweet Tweet. Sky: I can’t find Baby Bird. Do you see him? You do. Oh, great. Is he over my head or under my head? Kid: Over. Sky: Over? Great. Okay. (then Baby Bird flies away right before Sky looked up) Sky: Oh, he went that way. (calls) Yoo hoo, Baby Bird. Come on. (then she heads to the backyard) Baby Bird: Tweet tweet. (he hid behind a bush right before Sky came in) Sky: Oh, hey. Is Baby Bird in front of me or behind me? Kid: Behind you. Sky: Oh, behind me. (then he flies away right before she turned around) Sky: Oh. (then she continues to look for Baby Bird, then he flies down to a branch) Sky: Where is he now? Kid: On the branch. Sky: On the branch? (then she turn around and sees him on the branch) Sky: Oh, “on the branch”. Wow, thanks. (then she goes over to him) Baby Bird: Tweet. Sky: Hi Baby Bird. Baby Bird: Hi. You found me! Tweet. (Blue comes in) Sky: Oh, hey Blue. Look who we found. Baby Bird. Blue barks: Hi Baby Bird. Baby Bird: Hi Blue. Gotta fly, bye. Tweet. (The girls watched as Baby Bird flies away) Sky: Let’s find something else. Blue, what do you wanna find? (Blue leaves pawprint on screen) Sky: We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure it out. I love playing Blue’s Clues. 'We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will on the clues Blue’s Clues. (Sky points the pawprint off with her fingers) Sky: You know what we need to play Blue’s Clues our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook. Let’s go inside to find it. (then Sky goes inside to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Hi Sky. Sky: Hi. (Sky looks for the notebook) Side Table: What are you looking for? Sky: Our notebook. Side Table: (clears throat) (then she opens her drawer to show her the notebook) Sky: (gasps) Ah ha! I found it! Right inside the drawer. Thanks Side Table Drawer. Side Table: You're welcome. (music starts) Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: ''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: 'A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! Ok. Are you ready to find Blue’s Clues so we can figure out: what Blue wants to find? Your are? Good. (then Sky hears Blue) Sky: Blue! Which way did Blue go? Kid: That way. Sky: That way? Thanks. Come on. (then Sky and the viewers go looking for clues) Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are (the first clue was squeaking under the table) Kid: A clue. Sky: You see a clue? (then the clue hid behind the leg of the table and Sky was wondering if the clue was over or under the table) Sky: Hmm. Is it under the table or over the table? Kid: Under. Sky. Under the table. (Sky goes to the table to look, but then the clue hid under a piece of paper right before she got down and looked. Now she’s wondering where the clue went) Sky: Where’d the clue go? (the clue pops up under the paper so the viewers can tell Sky where it is) Kid: Under the paper. Sky: Under the paper? (then Sky looks under the table again and then the clue pops again up) Sky: Oh, there it is. Hey, this clue really likes to go under things, like ''under the table and under that paper. I guess “under” must be our first clue (the clue squeaks cause Sky is correct). Well you know what we need now. (then Sky moves over and sits with her legs crossed) Sky: Our handy dandy... Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. So, (the clue goes back under the paper) under. Sky drawing: First, let’s draw a line, then an arrow pointing under the line. Sky: There, under. What could Blue want to find with the clue “under”? Oh, maybe. But, let’s keep looking for Blue’s Clues. Voice: Uh oh. (then Sky gets up to see who that was) Skye: Oh look it’s Freddy Felt Friend. Freddy: Hi Sky. (Sky gets on the floor and Freddy drives over to her) Sky: Hi Freddy. How come you’re not in the felt frame? Freddy: I got lost. Will you help me follow these directions? I need to go through a tunnel, along a curvy road, and around the tree to get get home. Sky: Will you help Freddy Felt Friend follow the directions home? You will? Excelent! Don’t worry Freddy, we’ll get you home. Freddy: Great, come on. (Freddy comes to 3 roads and then Sky comes in) Freddy: So first I need to go through the long tunnel. Sky: So, which road goes through the long tunnel? Kid: That road. Sky: Yeah! Because that tunnel is long and that road goes right through it. Freddy: Here I go. Through the long tunnel! (then he comes to 3 more roads and Sky comes and sits on her knees) Freddy: Uh oh, now what? Next I need to drive on the curvy road. Sky: Hmm, the curvy road? Which road is curvy? Kid: That road. Sky: Oh yeah! That road is curvy. Freddy: Here I go. On the curvey road! (then he comes to 3 more roads, then Sky comes in and sits with her legs crossed) Sky: What’s the next direction Freddy? Freddy: I need to go around the far tree. Sky: Which road goes around the far tree? Kid: That road. Sky: Good thinking. That tree is far away and that road goes around it. Freddy: Here I go. Around the far tree! (then freddy arrives where the felt frame is and hops out of his car and the Sky walks in and there was a train, a balloon, and a sailboat) Freddy: There’s my home. Now I just have to go up. Sky: Ahh. So, which of these things should Freddy use to go up? Kid: The balloon. Sky: The hot air balloon. Yeah. (then Freddy gets in the balloon) Freddy: Here I go! Up, up and away! Sky: Go Freddy! You’re getting! (then Freddy gets back in the felt frame and Sky comes up to it) Freddy: Yay! I’m home, I’m home! Thanks for helping me. Sky: Hey your welcome Freddy. Glad we can help. (then Freddy goes into his house) Sky: You. You are so good at following directions. Hey we still have two more clues to find. Come on. (then Sky goes to the kitchen) Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's Clues '''Wonder where they are. Kid: A clue. Sky: Oh, you see a clue? Ah. Am I getting (starts walking away) closer to the clue or further? Kid: Further. Sky: I’m further? Okay, how about now? (starts walking towards) Am I getting closer or further? Kid: Closer. Sky: I’m closer! Where is it? Oh oh. AH! There’s a clue on this water! Well, you know what we need now, our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right! HA! Sky drawing: We can draw a line that curves like waves, another and one more. There, water. Sky: So what was our first clue? Kid: Under. Sky: Under, right. And now our second clue is water. What could Blue wanna find with under and water? Maybe. But, we better find that last clue. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: The mail’s here! '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Sky: Hi Mail (looks up) box? Mailbox: Oops! I came in a little too high. Let me try that again. (Mailbox tries again but comes in too low) Sky: Umm Mailbox? I think this time you came in a little too low. Mailbox: Huh. One more time. (Mailbox tries it one more time and finally gets it right) Sky: Ah, that’s perfect! Mailbox: Whew. Here’s your letter. Sky: Thanks mailbox. Mailbox: Your welcome. Sky: We just got a letter! '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh look, it’s a letter from our friends. Everyone: Hi Sky! Boy: We’re watching a puppet show. Girl: Look. Bunny: Hello! Everyone: Hi. Bunny: I’m playing hide and seek with my friend Elephant. Will you help me find him? Everyone: Yes!!! Bunny: Alright! Where is Elephant? Everyone: Next to the tree, right there. Bunny: Oh, he’s next to the tree. Elephant, where are you? Where is Elephant? Everyone: On top of the rock! Bunny: I got him this time. Aha! (groans) Children laughing Bunny: Where is that Elephant?! Everyone: Behind you! Bunny: Oh he’s behind me. Everyone: Behind you! Behind you. Bunny: Elephant, where are you? Elephant! We found you! Everyone: Bravo! Bunny: Alright! Thank you, thank you. Bye bye Sky. Sky: Bye. Voice: Is it left or right? (then Sky gets up and goes to the window seat) Little Bo Peep: Hi, it’s me Little Bo Peep. I need help finding my sheep. Sky: Ah, sure! We’re great at finding things. Let’s go help Little Bo Peep. Blue skidoos into the clay model of Little Bo Peep’s farm Sky: '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then Sky skidoos to the farm) Sky: It’s Little Bo Peep’s farm. (then Sky and Blue meet up with Little Bo Peep) Sky: Hey. Little Bo Peep, we’re here to help you find your sheep. Little Bo Peep: Great! But you need to know your lefts and your rights. Sky: Wow. Umm, do you know your lefts and your rights? Blue barks: I do, my left, my right. Sky: Oh. Okay. (Sky turns around to show how we’ll remember them) Blue barks: This is our left. Sky: This is our left. Blue barks: And this is our right. Sky: And this is our right. Left, right. We’re ready Little Bo Peep. Little Bo Peep: Wonderful! Let’s look for my sheep. Sky: Okay. (as Little Bo Peep leaves, a sheep comes from behind the haystack) Sheep 1: Baa Sky: A sheep. Hmm, okay. Is it (turns around) on the left side of the haystack or the right side of the haystack? Kid: Right. Sheep 1: Baa Sky: Aha, on the right of the haystack. Hey sheep. Little Bo Peep? We’ve found a sheep. Little Bo Peep: There you are, I’m so glad we’ve found you. Come on. We still have two more sheep to find. (then they go looking for more sheep) Sheep 2: Baaa Sky: Another sheep! Hmm. So, is it (turns around) in the left wagon or the right wagon? Kid: Left. Sheep 2: Baaa Sky: In the wagon on the left. Hi sheep. Little Bo Peep, come quick! Little Bo Peep: You found another sheep. Now we only have to find one more. Come on. Sheep 3: Baaa Sky: A sheep. Sheep 3: Baaa (Sky and Blue head to the four windows to look) Sheep 3: Baaa Sky: Ah. Okay, is it (turns around) on the left or on the right? Kid: Right. Sky: Ah, on the right. (but there were two windows on the right) Sky: Oh. Is it in the top right window or the bottom right window? Kid: The top right. Sheep 3: Baaa Sky: Ha! In the top right window, there’s the sheep! Little Bo Peep: Sheep, there you are. Come on down. (sheep bleating) Blue: Baaa (then they all went into the field) Sheep 3: Baaa Little Bo Peep: You found all my sheep! (sheep bleating) Little Bo Peep: Thanks for helping me. Sky: Sure. You were so good at that. You really know your (turns around) lefts and your rights. Bye Little Bo Peep. Little Bo Peep: Bye bye. Thanks again. (then Blue skidoos back and then Sky does the skidoo dance and then skidoos back to the window seat) Sky: All right. (takes a step forward) Let’s find the third clue. Kid: A clue. Sky: (gasps) You see a clue? Ok. (Sky turns around for the left and right thing) Sky: Is it to my left or to my right? Kid: Right. Sky: Ah, to my right. (but Sky goes right past the clue and it is now to her left) Sky: What about now? Oh. (turns around) Is it to my left or to my right? Kid: Left. (Sky looks to her left but she still doesn’t see the clue) Sky: Where is it? (Sky turns around and finally sees the clue) Sky: AH! There it is, a clue! (then she goes over to it) Sky: On these, scales. You know what we need now, our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook. Sky: Yeah, our notebook. Hmm. So, scales. Sky drawing: First, let’s draw a line with some curves on the side. More curves here, two more and we have scales. Sky: There. We have all three clues to figure out: what Blue wants to find. We’re ready to sit in our… Kid: Thinking chair. Sky: Thinking chair, let’s go. (then Sky goes to the thinking chair and sits down) Sky: Now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. What could Blue want to find with under, water, and scales? Ooh. Maybe what Blue wants to find is under something. Could be under water. Yeah. Yeah, and maybe it has scales! But, what could you find underwater that has scales? Kid: A fish. Sky: Yeah, a fish. A fish has scales and you would find it underwater. We Just Figured Out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: Come on Blue, we’ve got a fish to find. (then Sky and Blue go down to the stream to look for a fish) Sky: I can’t wait to find the fish. (then Sky sits right next to Blue and Freddy Felt Friend drives in) Freddy: I want to see the fish too. Sky: Hi Freddy. Blue barks: Hello Freddy. Sky: You’re out of your frame again! Freddy: That’s ok. This time I know how to get home. Sky: Oh, we’re looking for a fish. Is it close to rocks or far from rocks? Kid: Close to the rocks. Sky: Look, close to the rocks, it’s a little fish! Little Bo Peep: What a pretty fish. Sky: Hi Little Bo Peep. Ooh, uh fish? Where’s the fish now? Kid: Under the plant. Blue barks: Under the plant? Sky: Oh, it is under the plant. Thank you so much for all your help today. Without you, I wouldn’t know which way to go. Come on! (but Sky wasn’t sure which way go. When she does she heads back into the house for So Long) Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Bye, thanks again! THE END Category:Fun with Sky